narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yoshitsune Yamakawa
Yoshitsune Uchiha (義経団扇, Uchiha Yoshitsune) is one of the few Uchiha left. He survived the because he was in a small cluster of Uchiha that left the village at the defeat of Madara Uchiha led by Madara's son to a more southern portion of the Land of Fire. He is the creator and leader of his own personal team known as Akuma. He later formed the Land of Elements and Gingagakure with the help of Akuma. With that he became the "First Gensokage" (初代影の元素, Shodai Gensokage). Appearance Yoshitsune has worn similar cloths through out his life. In his youth he wore black pants similar to Madara's and a high collared black shirt with the Uchiha Clan symbol on its back. He had brown hair and the normal onxy black eyes of his clan. He wears a sleeveless black shirt with a golden bordered collar and pants like the ones he wore in his youth. He wears arm warmers with golden borders as well. He wears a black belt holding a gold bordered black cloth which holds his sword's sheath. He also wears a black scarf and black gloves as well. Inside the cloth he keeps two scrolls in it, one of which hold his Gunbai and the other holds the Dragon Fang Rosary Sword. Personality Yoshitsune in his childhood was kind-hearted and sympathetic. When one of his friends was hurt he would always visit them in the hospital or at their home to make sure they are okay. He was also cocky when it came to fighting even though he didn't even unlock his Sharingan until after he was promoted to chūnin. Once he defected from the village his personality changed, as he became more serious. He became less cocky and more watchful to make sure he won't get hurt. He can also be very kind at times, espicially to his wife Yuzuki Kaguya and his teammates. On rare occasions he also can show true joy, such as when Benkei Hyūga decided to join Akuma. He is very caring for his son Taifū Uchiha and can forgive most people, such as when he allowed Naien Ryūou to join Akuma to redeem himself. He is very close with all the members of Akuma, and loves all the villagers of Gingagakure. He also became overjoyed when he discovered Kazesou had faked his death to help Yoshitsune grow stronger. Abilities Like most of his clansmen Yoshitsune has a large amount of chakra. He is a master of many techniques many of which are feared nationally and has expert precision with all of them. The Kages say he is close to the power of Madara Uchiha though he lacks some skills he owned. Through his skill he was able to combat Ryun Uchiha for quite some time, but was ultimately defeated. Dōjutsu Sharingan Although he didn't unlock his Sharingan until age 13, he wields it like a master. He uses it to set minor genjutsu to allow him to rest for a moment during fights. He uses it mostly to copy powerful techniques he comes across to add to his arsenal. His favorite use is to use it to slow down enemy attacks in his eyes. He also enjoys using the Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes as it immobilizes his enemies so he can leave the battle more quickly. Mangekyō Sharingan Upon the presumed death of his sensei Kazesou, Yoshitsune's Mangekyō Sharingan activated, forming into 3 pronged spurs out of anger and sadness. With it he unlocked the great Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, and Susanoo. Yoshitsune casts Amaterasu from his left eye and Tsukuyomi from his right eye. Of them he uses his Amaterasu most as he works best with the fire change in nature. Eventually Yoshitsune came across his brother Yorinori who attacked him for his eyes. The two fought for thirty minutes in which Yoshitsune fatally stabbed his brother and took his eyes for his own. This caused the three points to combine with his spurs to form his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Of his techniques, Yoshitsune is known as the master of Susanoo. With it he possesses the ability to summon certain parts of it. He also wields many weapons with it, including his Susanoo Sword, which is in the shape of a , a Susanoo Bow, his unique Gungnir, the hammer his brother originally wielded known as Mjolnir, and finally his shield Svalinn. In its final form it wears a magatama necklace known as the "Bijū no Magatama" (尾獣の勾玉, Benevolence Beads of the Tailed Beasts) formed from chakra he absorbed from each of the Tailed Beasts. When wearing it his Susanoo's power is greatly amplified. Rinnegan Through many clashes with Naien Ryūou before he joined Akuma, Yoshitsune was forced to fight to the near death many times. In one of these many clashes, Yoshitsune was badly injured and Naien was about to harm Yuzuki. To protect himself and her his eyes evolved to their final evolution, the Rinnegan. With this he defeated Naien and mastered the changes in nature other than his fire. He mostly uses the Deva Path for the gravity techniques Shinra Tensei and Banshō Ten'in. He rarely uses Preta Path as he views it as a cheap defense, but uses it when he starts running low on chakra or if a high leveled ninjutsu is about to hit him. He has also shown use of the Asura Path to augment his body with extra limbs or to turn limbs into weaponry. Nature Transformations Originally his affinity was the Fire Release. He wielded it with great skill and was able to burn down a medium size base with his Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. He also mastered powerful fire techniques such as the Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation and the Fire Release: Roaring Flame Sphere. He also used Water Release frequently and as such uses techniques such as the Water Release: Great Water Dragon Bullet and the Water Release: Water Mirror Technique as a counter technique. Upon the activation of his Rinnegan he began working on other changes in nature to have the use of earth, lightning, and wind. Summoning Technique Yoshitsune summons the large and ancient dragon Ginga. Yoshitsune gained him as a summoning during his training when he saved him from an attack of shinobi wanting to use him by force for the destruction of a nearby village. Yoshitsune uses him commonly for travel and battle. Kenjutsu Yoshitsune eventually forged a sword which he uses with great skill. He imbues his fire, lightning, and wind chakras into the sword to increase its effectiveness. He forged his sword with chakra metal and his Amateratsu giving a special aspect of being unbreakable. He also has use of the Dragon Fang Rosary Sword which he uses against Sages due to its ability to repel natural energy, and it is known to be feared by the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist for its great power and ability to control Amaterasu. Quotes * "Fate only gets one so far, once you get there you must make the rest yourself." * (To an opponent) "If you ever insult the Uchiha again I'll slaughter your family and leave you alone just like me." * "When you try to master something you will either succeed or fail, but in the attempt you will find your true value." Trivia * Yoshitsune enjoys swimming, cold temperatures, reading, and learning new jutsu. * Yoshitsune's favorite foods are , , , , and . * Yoshitsune fears geckos, frogs, and his eyes being stolen. * Yoshitsune has done 219 missions: 105 D-rank, 51 C-rank, 46 B-rank, 10 A-rank, and 7 S-rank. * Yoshitsune's favorite word is "power" (力, "chikara") * Yoshitsune wishes to fight Madara Uchiha, Hashirama Senju, and Hiruzen Sarutobi. * Yoshitsune wishes to have a rematch with Ryun Uchiha. * His Susanoo's unique weapons, the Gungnir ans the Svalinn, along with the Mjolnir from his brother's Susanoo are all based upon tools from . Category:Original Characters Category:Benknightprime